Cornerstone
by hawlzy
Summary: And maybe the world would never know them. But more than anything they wanted the world to know their son. James and Lily. One Shot.


I don't own anything. This is purely a one shot. Or most likely is. I might go back and do something more with it if the inspiration strikes me.

The girl who sat at the table was caught somewhere in between womanhood and girlhood. Her red hair fell around her oval shaped face and although somewhat unkempt, it suited her. Her face was fresh, full of things that a girl's face should be full of, hope, love but there was another emotion traced underneath it all. Sorrow had made itself known on her features; you could see it in the way the corners of her mouth turned down and the dark circles under her eyes. And although nothing stood out clearly that made her different, she didn't seem to fit in the spotless kitchen.

Through the slightly opened door she could see through to the living room where people still were gathered, all clutching drinks and speaking in hushed tones as if they were afraid of waking someone. Lily caught a glimpse of her husband James standing leaning against the mantle, staring into the empty fireplace, his mind far away from everything else around him. She could also see the way her brother-in-law Vernon was watching him, as if any moment James would either explode or steal something. Lily found a smile tugging at the corners of her lips; she still found it odd that Petunia had chosen to tell Vernon about the more gifted side of the family.

"You don't need to be here anymore," Petunia more or less waddled through the door, interrupting Lily's train of thought. Petunia was almost seven months pregnant and while most people had complimented Lily on how well pregnancy suited her, pregnancy did not favor Petunia. Her cheeks seemed fatter and she walked as if she were always afraid that some invisible force was trying to make her fall over.

"I thought I would wait until everyone had left, maybe help you clean up," Lily said rising from her chair.

"No. That's not necessary,"

"Really, it's no trouble," Lily said coming to stand beside her sister at the sink.

"We don't need your kind of help," Petunia hissed, reaching for the plates that Lily was standing in front of and pulling them into the sink with a clatter. The noise startled them both and Petunia stared at Lily with her eyes narrowed.

"Petunia, he was my father also," Lily said quietly. At this Petunia simply gave some sort of "hmph" as if she couldn't believe it and turned to put left over dishes into the refrigerator. Lily closed her eye to stop the tears that were forming and her fingers curled around the edge of the counter. The death of her father had been the final blow in her relationship with her sister. Petunia hadn't even told Lily that he was sick. When she had received Petunia's letter with the date of the funeral enclosed, the emotional toll had been enormous. With the death of James's mother right before their wedding and the death of Lily's mother right after, it simply added to the sadness in the past months. Her only consolation was the boy growing in her belly.

"Lily?" James asked from behind. She took one more moment for herself before turning to look at him. Looking at him, her heart almost burst with love. She put on a very brave smile for him and silently went towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel him bury his head in her hair and his hand cradled the back of her head. She released him and he gave her a quick peck on her forehead.

"Petunia, do you need any-"

"Don't," Lily said interrupting James before he had gotten his question out.

Lily went back to stand next to her sister who was pointedly ignoring her by arranging things that already fit into the refrigerator. It took a few seconds before she knew that there was no getting out of this and shut the door and turned to face Lily.

"Well," she said her hands hanging by her side, and her eyes resting on a spot somewhere above Lily's head.

"Well," Lily said slowly, waiting to see if she had anything to add. "I hope you'll let us know when the baby is born and what you've decided to name him,"

"Yes, I'm sure we will. There's no need to send a gift," Petunia said meeting her sister's eyes for a quick moment.

"And to let us know, if you need anything,"

"I wouldn't dream of troubling you,"

"It wouldn't be any trouble. And I hope you'll write,"

"I'm sure I'll be too busy to write,"

"Well, I…" but Lily could think of nothing else to say. Lily felt James come and take her hand.

"It was nice seeing you Petunia," he said in the most unassuming tone he could, although she knew that he was boiling underneath, seeing Petunia brush off Lily like they were nothing.

"Yes," Petunia said simply before going toward the sink and turning on the water but making no other movement.

"I'll miss you," Lily said quietly. But Petunia did not turn around.

Just then Vernon Dursley appeared in the kitchen. And Lily was suddenly aware that all the guests were probably gone. James pulled on her hand slightly and led her towards Vernon.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Vernon," James said sticking out his hand for Vernon to shake but Vernon just stood and looked at it like he would rather kiss a cobra than shake his hand. He brushed past them, and went to stand next to Petunia, both of them facing away from the Potters.

"Good evening," he said without turning back toward them.

Lily peered at James from the corner of her eye. She would have expected him to be livid and she was suddenly afraid that this was going to turn into a shouting match. But his face was calm, he was almost smiling.

"Come on, Mrs. Potter," he said still holding her hand and steering her out of the kitchen, through the garish living room and only releasing her hand for a moment to help her put on her jacket and then finding it once more. It was already dark outside and the lights on Privet drive were coming to life. All those people in their houses who were carrying out nightly routines, and completely unaware of the extraordinary couple that stood on the front lawn of normal house.

They stood for a moment, shoulders touching, fingers laced, staring out at the street. And then James pulled her into him, and placed a hand on her expanded waist, and slowly, without music to guide them, spun her gracefully around the lawn.

"We're going to ruin, every last inch of their lawn," he said whispering it in her ear. She couldn't help but smile from where she had buried her face into his jacket, simply content to let him lead her around. "We're going to make sure all the neighbors see. We're going to make them a laughing stock,"

They were quiet for a moment; the only noises that filled the night were the sounds of their feet making paths in the perfect green grass.

"I was thinking we'd name him Harry," James said quietly. "Harry Potter,"

"Harry," Lily said contemplating it for a moment. "Any reason?"

"No. I can just feel that he seems like a Harry," he said letting his hand wander across her growing belly. He released her hand and crouched down in front of her stomach and then gently placed an ear against it.

"What do you think, do you fancy yourself a Harry," he said knitting his brows together. He listened for a moment and then began nodding his head. "Yes, he agrees. He likes Harry very much. In fact, he likes it so much, so grateful that I suggested it, that he insists that we use James as the middle name,"

Lily couldn't help but break into a smile. James beamed up at her, but something behind him caught his attention because he broke away from her gaze. Lily turned to see Vernon and Petunia pressed up against the window in their living room looking livid at the fact that Lily and James were still on their property.

"We should go," Lily said pulling James from where he kneeled. He had such a mischievous twinkle in his eye, that she knew if they didn't, Vernon would end up dangling in the air by an invisible hand or maybe his shiny car would end up the size of a pea. Lily grasp his hand and with one glance back where Petunia still stood at the window, they disappeared with a tiny, pop.

They arrived in Godric's Hollow, near the church, and walked slowly back through the village toward their home, enjoying the spring weather.

"Harry James Potter, will be the smartest boy ever attend Hogwarts. He'll get nine O.W.L.s," Lily said smiling at James.

"Harry James Potter, will pull the wildest pranks and never ever ever get caught," James said smiling down at her.

"Harry James Potter, will like Transfiguration the best, but be excellent in Potions,"

"Harry James Potter, will be able to ride a broom before he can walk,"

"Harry James Potter, will not try and get into the girls' dormitory and then claim that he got confused and thought he was going to the boys',"

"That was a mistake and you know it," James said laughing, "Harry James Potter, will be a ladies man. But of course, eventually he'll settle down with a girl his mum approves of," he said ruffling Lily's hair.

"Harry James Potter, will be loved," Lily said as they reached their house. Before they went inside James wrapped his arms around her, taking his time to study her face before he kissed her. In his mind he saw all the big moments when he had kissed her; when they got engaged, when they were married and when she found out she was pregnant. But all those times it was like kissing her for the first time, getting lost in her for the first time, falling in love with her all over again. They stood for ages on the doorstep until Lily broke away.

"Harry James Potter, is kicking me," she said placing his hand on the exact spot. And James couldn't help but beam.

He pushed open the door, and was aware suddenly that they weren't alone. The snores coming from the living room were enough to rattle the walls. Sirius Black was sprawled across the couch, mouth hanging open and hair everywhere. Lily simply rolled her eyes as she hung up her coat. She went into the cupboard and pulled out a blanket before heading to the living room. James watched her as she threw the blanket over Sirius and tucked it in. She collected the empty tea mug and wrappers scattered on the coffee table.

Sirius's eyes fluttered open and he muttered, "Cheers, Lil," and Lily simply shook her head as she made her way to the kitchen where James her turn on the sink. Sirius shifted his position before saying, "Alright, James," but it wasn't asking for a reply and soon he dead asleep once more.

Lily emerged from the kitchen switching off lights as she came. She was mounting the stairs as James, still looking at his best friend sprawled on the couch, said, "Harry James Potter's godfather will be Sirius Black,"

Lily was silent for a second, "Harry James Potter, might have Sirius Black as a godfather but Harry James Potter will not behave like Sirius Black,"

James laughed, and Sirius muttered something else in his sleep. James followed Lily upstairs to their bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed as he took of his shoes and changed into his pajamas and watched Lily as she brushed her hair in the bathroom. He was already under the covers, drifting in between reality and dreams when she joined him.

"Harry James Potter, will have his mother's eyes," he muttered before yawning and arranging himself so that Lily rested her head on his chest.

"Harry James Potter,…." she said sleepily but didn't finish. And for a short while, although dark days were ahead of them, James Potter knew that all was well in his life.


End file.
